The purpose of the Telemetry Core Laboratory will be to provide facilities, resources, training and support to participants of the PPG for performing longitudinal in vivo physiologic analyses of cardiovascular function in conscious mice. Equipment available and protocols developed within the Core will allow investigators to not only measure real-time blood pressure, heart rate, autonomic activity and baroreflex function but also assess locomotor activity using implantable telemetry devices. This will be achieved by providing access to state-ofthe- art telemetric equipment and expertise. The Telemetry Core staff will offer supervision, maintenance, training and support regarding all aspects of telemetry (surgical implantation of telemeters and other related surgical methods, data acquisition and analysis, software support, quality control, etc.). Furthermore, the Core Director and Co-Director, along with experienced and skilled experts on the staff, will provide consultative services for planning, implementing and evaluating experiments. The Davisson laboratory, in collaboration with Data Sciences International (Arden Hills, MN) pioneered the use of telemetry for long-term, non-invasive monitoring of real-time blood pressure in conscious mice almost a decade ago, and a telemetry facility to record 16 mice continuously (32 on scheduled recording) has recently been established at her Weill laboratory. The establishment of the Telemetry Core facility will allow PPG investigators to assess cardiovascular function longitudinally in conscious mice in a variety of experimental paradigms.